powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Power Rangers: Goes Extinct
Power Rangers: Goes Extinct (also called New Power Rangers) is the 30th season of Power Rangers series, American-Exclusive, and crossover of Wild Kratts as well counterpart of Enginden Sentai Raceranger and Sokojuu Sentai Accelranger. The motif was extinct animals and endangered species who need to protect from overhunting or low populations. After the first season, the producers going to make new second season called Power Rangers: Goes Evolution which is sequel to the first season and retains it's elements. Funnily enough, Raceranger's footages combined with Accelranger's footages into new original footages. While in season 2, they creating a new arc; naming it Power Rangers: Goes Evolution W.I.T.C.H. by the fans or Goes W.I.T.C.H. and later, Power Rangers: Goes Evolution SPIES or Goes Spies. Plot Goes Extinct After learning about Samuel Nakaoka's true parents as well revealed Samuel Joo's grandson, Samuel Nakaoka the Second watching the Resurrection of the Extinct Species who wants to revive dinosaurs. However, Eureka told Samuel Nakaoka about dinosaur DNA weren't survived at all as everyone arrived, shocked by Samuel Nakaoka and Eureka fighting until Chris Kratt accidentally push the dimensional portal button to send them to Anime World. Goes Evolution After fighting the Darkness Lords, Samuel Nakaoka the Second and Sora Takenouchi leaving to Toriko World from Gourmet World to prevent them from notice them. Goes Spies Characters Extinct Rangers Allies *Samuel Nakaoka Joo the Second (he was stucked in his Ultimate Beast Mode on Anime World while in human form in Human World until now; he was revealed he was half Predator Beast) *Peter Griffin *Eureka *Sora Takenouchi *Chris Kratt *Martin Kratt *Jimmy Z *Koki *Aviva Corcovado *Virgo *Samuel Nakaoka Joo the First *Resn Joo *Zinnia *Yukino Aguria *Beerus *Whis Villains Shadow Crews *Shadow the Knight *Eustace *Dr. Mikoto *Madame Mystric *Commander Zog *Professor Vice Wild Kratts' Antagonists *Zach Varmitech **Zachbots *Gaston "Gourmand" Tato *Donita Donata *Dabio The True Faction Leaders *Khyber *Crisa *Uka Uka *Dr. Neo Cortex *Wraith *Aa'une the Oligarch Members *Ultraman Dark Belial *Mefilas *Groza *Temperor *Desthre *Uqra (a fully revived form of her cybernetic body) Other Villains *Shrouad (defected after Samuel Nakaoka the Second and she fused into his true form) *Dr. Animo Monsters-on-the-week Goes Extinct #Kuronchi #Buzzjass #Sibura #Jacklet #Chef Fooden #Chef Chickfryer #Breakin #Chef Eggcatcher #Trashbag Talker #Muscle Stronger #Fishinroding #Fishinspear #Malfunctor #Treeblader #Fastforward #Rule-Out #Breakout #Unnamed Creature Zero #Slimmo #Cybot #Pikki #Mixingmatcher #Wreckez #Tombadrom #Asyou the Hunter #Triflencer #Mutantium #Jollyfins #Armored Monster #Fish Hunter Krock #Dolphin Hunter Cronk #King Scientimos #Genius Gem #Ghoul Cook #Stormcrusher #Cresentorn #Bulzor #Houndhel (Movie) #Elasmoth Oparator (Movie) Goes Evolution Samuel and Shrouad Arc #Mighty Robopierce #Gliyar/Door of the Darkness #Fearcracker #Golduron #Senior Doof #Priceless Guy #Three White Plerasaurs (Created by Zack by using Komodo Dragon, Alligator and Swallowtail Caterpillar DNA; but defected due their wild static) #Carstreak #Devast Cannon (Built by Shadow the Knight to copy the Megazords' attacks until ultimately destroyed by Super Extinct DolCheeta Megazord's Extinct Final Strike Attack) #Flooden #Flutter Squash #Wood Arm #Hardsharp #Crusher Harp #Katana Mutant #Mount One #Mount Two #Quickern #Proto-Tyrant Zord #Zero King #Clam Attack Bot #Chop Cutter #Foul Player #Dish Menu Crisa's Returns/The True Faction Arc/Goes Spies Part One #X-Calibur #Sawchain Defense Bot #Meta Raidher (Raidher revived by Khyber to kidnaps Samuel Nakaoka the Second and lure Samuel Nakaoka the Third; testing him to become a new Titan Master) #Exils #Robo Link #Exilsaurus #Keeper #V.V Argost and Broiser (revived by Khyber and Broiser team-up with Argost until he was destroyed by Dragorah Animal Megazord though Argost survived) ##Treerok (revived by Broiser until destroyed again by Extinct Yellow and Blue Ranger) ##Wolfcrass (revived by Broiser until destroyed again by Extinct Gold and Purple Ranger) ##Gonfish (revived by Broiser until destroyed again by Extinct Red Ranger; riding with the newly captured Dragorah Cryptid Zord) #Morning Sunday #Robo Blocker #Brankon #Drill Tech #Uqra's Cyber Body (A cybernetic revived version of Uqra until she was burned by Species Gigazord's Rovering Auroch Slash; but before Khyber ressurecting into her true appearance only have less cybernetic body) #DNA Biom #Criusher #Frankenzord #Zozouma #Knotsman #Mirage Destroyer #Triodiro #Nose Picks #A-Thing #Cool-Aink #Robo-DNA (A bionetic type Zachbot to copy Ranger Mode into evil Ranger called ZachRanger before destroyed) #Zodiac Ztars #Toybot #Barian Emperors Mirage Mode (Their revived forms of themselve, but deleted in existences by the Rangers; however; Marin was tamed by ZachRanger) #Transer # Bronser # Megavoger # Dollfacer (She using her doll-making powers to transforms the Rangers into dolls only Samuel Nakaoka the Third and Virgo before destroyed by team-up Thylacine Virgo Ranger's Mega Hit Strike) ## Giant Doll Spider ## Mega Giant Brunser # Dark Tamer # ZachRanger's Clone 1 (He was created by ZachRanger onyl weaker version, but destroyed by the rampaging past Samuel Nakaoka the Second) # ZachRanger's Clone 2 Goes Spies Part Two #Ignait #Buzzsawer #Blockdozer #Kisuka #Talking Boter #Flykera #Sailbot V1 #Sailbot V2 #Hover Celf #Switchman #Seaman #Professor Knight #Chef Jouko #Slash Jaw #Gosonic #Ikachun #Dragon Ming # Arsenal Zords Episodes Goes Extinct #The Day of the De-Extinction #Power or Down Power #Unlikely Old Foe #Slasher #Gubble Up with Thylacine #Hola Huia #Break Things Up #The Platypus Zord #Attacking the Trash #Gorilla's Banana #Fishing Rod Largemouth (Part One) #The Giant Bass of the Sea (Part Two) #Creature Challenge #Climbing Up To The Tree #Running like the Cheetah #Rules, Rules out #Venus (Venus reappearance since Zoid and the previous seasons and becoming new 4th Ranger form) #Endangered Visit #Fruits Alike #Mantis Power #Crown On Now #Monster Match-Up #Stuck in Pieces #Deer on Wild #Blast to the Balance #Crashing Down to the Beast (Samuel Nakaoka the Second become fearsome attitude due his powers commited, Part One) #Control and Defection (Samuel Nakaoka the Second's fearsome attitude was returning back to his normal attitude since his Beast powers awakened, Part Two) #The Unknown Event #Dragous' History (Zebra explains Samuel Nakaoka the Second about Dragous) #N, The Purple Ranger (N reappearance after Pokemon series where he found one Baiji and N joined Calrem's teammates) #Whistle and Clicks #Blasting to the Sciences (Sora Takenouchi reappearance and she and second Samuel Nakaoka have their feelings towards each others) #Five Collides Combine #Eat My Dust Ghoul #Elephants Never Forgot #Shrouad's True Identity (Shrouad revealed her true identity which is Samuel Nakaoka the Second was shocked about her alive and Ultraman Belial returns about his evil clone and his members attacks, Part One) #The Darkness Lords Approach (Shrouad recruits Ultraman Dark Belial, Mefilas, Groza, Temperor and Desthre when they reappeared after Ultra Z Fight, Part Two) #Samuel's Final Truth (The first final episode to used season 2 called Power Rangers: Goes Evolution as Samuel Nakaoka the Second finally met his mother Resn Joo and tell the story about Samuel's true born, Part One) #Samuel's Identity Truth (Part Two) #Final Episode: The Final Attack Battle (The second final episode to used season 2 called Power Rangers: Goes Evolution as Samuel Nakaoka the Second's human form was fixed and he and Sora Takenouchi left to Toriko World, Part Three) Goes Evolution Samuel and Shrouad Arc #The Red Takes Charge (after event of the movie, Samuel Nakaoka the Third saying there is more endangered animals to find) #Yellowish Courage #Braveness Blue #Gold When Is Brighter #Purplish Wise Choice #Going on the Price #The White Plerasaurs #Driving Crazy #The Devast Cannon #Soaking in the Wild #The Dimension 23 (Ben 23 reappearance since Dimension 23 in the House) #Crazy Nakaoka (Samuel Nakaoka the Second temporarily becoming a crazed Beast until the Rangers stops him) #Endures on the Help #The Smilodon Runs (Steve reappearance since PR: Mutants on Mind) #Running Around of the Ninjas #The De-Extinction Run Off (Part One) #Auroch Zord, Morph (Part Two) #Quick Fight #Battle Against Tyrants #In the Search of Florida Panther #Kuya and the Hammerhead #Doc the Orangutan #Striking Out #Preparing Menu #The Beast Fight (Part One) #Attack from the Shadows (Part Two) #Final Episode: The Secret Reveals (It was revealed that Samuel Nakaoka the Second and Shrouad were actually good and evil half, so they were remerge into one true Samuel Nakaoka the Second and the Galactix,was about to awakened and Galacy's birth, Part Three) Crisa's Returns (Ep 1 to 3), The True Faction Arc/Goes W.I.T.C.H (Ep 4 to 21), Goes Spies Part One (21 to 38) #The Evil Crisa's Returns (Crisa reappearance since PR: W.I.T.C.H and Resn, Part One) #The W.I.T.C.H World Advances (Will and the others reappearance since PR: W.I.T.C.H, Part Two) #The Predator Beasts (Khyber and Dr. Neo Cortex reappearance where they formed The True Faction; the true version of The Faction and, Part Three) #Samuel Nakaoka's True Secret (Khyber reveals Samuel Nakaoka the Second and his mother Resn Joo were both Predator Beasts and revealing she was Khyber's daughter, Part Four) #Zarths' True Name (Khyber was surprised that Zarths' real name was Zauza and her origin was revealed; Khyber reveals the Ultimate Mode was created but none other than MB and himself where Samuel Nakaoka the Second losing his Ultimate Mode control due of Zauza losing her will to fight and Wraith returns, Part Five) #The Will of Fight (Samuel Nakaoka the Second and Zauza's will was come back and regains their control his Ultimate Mode, Part Six) #The Armed Seal (Kisra discovering the ancient power of Armed Beasts were been sealed and used empower the Ranger Mode while in Mega Form Mode with using the Auramere Disc) #Secret Secret Saturday (Zack Saturday and his family reappearance since PR: Secret Saturdays and Argost was revived by Khyber) #Maybe Sunday #Shoko's Bright (Shoko gained her Armed Mode) #Monsuno Bout (Dillian Joo and Jinja returns along with her friends reappearance) #The Carcass of the Past (Zach accidentally discovers Uqra's carcass body which is revived by Revivernator before she shortly inactived) #Uqra's Revival (Uqra revived as a cybernetic body-like Beast) #Rangers vs. Witches #Conquest For Blue (Kuya gained his Armed Mode) #Attack on the Animo (Dr. Animo returns) #Protection #Quest For Earth (All of the Barian Emperors were erased in existences by an vengeful Samuel Nakaoka using the power of White Energy) #Special Episode 1: Secret of the Ultimate Mode (Dr. Yung reappearance) #The Sixth Silver (MIKE first apppearance) #Spies On Rangers (Sam, Clover and Alex and the others reappearance as well Mindy who become an second Cheetah Ranger and towards the next Arc) # Crush Like A... Thing #Totally Not Cool You #The Corrupted System (Robo-DNA's destruction making Zach creating new bionetic type of Zachbot by combining with Animal Disc powers and Spies Gadgets into ZachRanger) #Rangers vs. Evil Ranger #Attack On The Toybots #Special Episode 2: Clash of the Mirage Barian (All of the Barian Emperors were revived by the real Mirage Master only deleted in existences by the Rangers; but Marin was tamed by ZachRanger much as the gangs' shocked) #Evolution Goes Supercharge (Feline reappearance and gave them their Ranger Modes which is undergoes "Supercharge Evolution") #Zinnia (Zinnia first appearance only Samuel Nakaoka the Third staring at her before Peter interupts his stare) #Quest For Land #Virgo Comeback (Virgo reappearance since PR: Fairy Tail) #Dating with Yukino (Yukino Aguria reappearance since PR: Fairy Tail; Samuel Nakaoka the Second fourth marry Yukino) #Blast in the Future (Past Samuel reappearance since Kabu Rider Filler Dub episode, Part One) #Beast vs. Beast (Part Two) #Wrath of the Samuel Nakaoka (The history of Samuel Nakaoka the Second was fully revealed about Samuel Nakaoka the Second's bonds was broken and goes into his rampage) #Survival for Extinction (The first penultimate episode who the present Samuel Nakaoka the Second attempt to stop his past self to rampage everything; but past Samuel Nakaoka the Second was still berserk and almost destroys the Central Place City, Part One) #Survival for De-Extinction (The second penultimate episode who the present Samuel Nakaoka the Second finally reaching his past self's heart, change the history which is helps to restore the balance and now become Ultimate Mode, Part Two) #Final Episode: The Legend Battle (The final episode where Samuel Nakaoka the Third see his father who now become his Ultimate Mode and fight against Vector who revived as an Rider called Draghoul Rider) Goes Spies Part Two (Current) #The Green Hero (The Green Extinct Ranger revealed be Clover's cousin Norman, Part One) #Green is Always Hero (Norman offically joined new Team Samuel as he need designs new Super Form for Samuel Nakaoka the Third, Part Two) #Ranger Mode Formula Type (Norman design the new superweapon called Formula Mantanblaster who resemblance to the highly expensive Highgear Mantanblaster and DJ Burishot) #Speed Way Toward #Song of the Memories #An Meaning On The Wing #The Barian Emperors' Erased Existence (Samuel Nakaoka the Second accidentally revealed Reginald and the others were erased to their existences which is makes Yuma unhappy at him for erasing them who enraged at Reginald who still have Barian pride before his existence is erased along with the fallen Barian Emperors, Part One) #An Truth About The Existences (Samuel Nakaoka the Second regains Yuma's trust after he told by Astral who believe himself and the Barians were now extinct, Part Two) #Hovering Within #Totally Switched Once Again #Crash Down Into Sea #Full Power As Result #The Crocodile Rock (The CrocodileLiner Train reappearance since PR: Liner as it was revealed it was rebuilt by Crisa) #The Great White Light #Samuel's New Beast Mode (Samuel Nakaoka the Second gains the Perfect Beast Mode by surpressing his Super Saiyan 4 powers onto all of his previous Beast Modes) #Great Awakening #Samuel's Warnings (Samuel Nakaoka the Second refuses to revive Reginald and the others) #Dream, No Problem #Crush On Gear #Shattering Pieces (Part One) #Preparation: Miss Out (Part Two) #The Bizarre Surprise (Part Three) The Seven Crystal Stars Arc Sengoku War Arc Journey to the Drive Arc Kuroko Arc The Last Battle Arc #The Finale Showdown Movies * Power Rangers: Goes Extinct The Movie (The film take place after the finale of Goes Extinct and Sora gave birth in the special short story) * Power Rangers: Goes Extinct The Movie and the Dimension Beyond (Take place during episode 15) * Power Rangers: Battle from the God (Take place before Past Samuel's rampage) * Power Rangers: Battle of the Black Swarms (Take place after the Goes Evolution finale) * Power Rangers The LAST Movie (Take place after event of BEAST Saga) Trivia See Also Category:American-Exclusive Category:Crossovers